


Christmas Angel

by ArtIsTheWeaponxo



Category: Bandom, MCR - Fandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:04:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtIsTheWeaponxo/pseuds/ArtIsTheWeaponxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard has a special surprise for Frank this Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot I came up with as a present to all of you. I hope you enjoy it. :)

I was standing outside of the tour bus, lighting a cigarette when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist from behind.

I tucked the cigarette back in my pocket, and then I turned my head to see Gerard looking down at me, smirking.

He murmured into my ear, "Why don't you join me in my bunk in 5 minutes, I have a surprise for you." He nibbled on my earlobe lightly, then chuckled and smacked my ass.

I watched him as he walked away, watched how his hips swayed from side to side, and my jeans began to feel tight. He winked before he shut the door behind himself, and as soon as he was out of hearing range, I swore loudly. "Ugh, the things that man does to me."

All of a sudden there was someone standing behind me, again, tapping me lightly on the shoulder.

I shrieked and turned around quickly, then placed my hand over my heart in relief. "Oh, it's just you Mikey. What's up?"

He appeared to not have heard me, and if he did he just shrugged it off. "Well, me, Bob, and Ray were going back to my place for a few drinks, but Gerard's staying behind. You wanna come?"

It sounded tempting, I hadn't had a drink in god knows how long, but Gerard's surprise present seemed much better in comparison.

"Um, I'll just stay behind. Don't wanna leave Gerard alone. Tonight of all nights." He seemed slightly upset that I couldn't tag along, but understood.

"Yeah, especially on Christmas Eve. Alright, well I'll catch you later then." With a smile he left and headed towards his car where Bob and Ray were standing, leaning against the car and having what looked like an intense conversation. I could faintly hear what they were talking about, and it was something that involved with unicorns. I sighed, then chuckled slightly and waved, then headed inside the tour bus.

When I was inside, a sudden blast of what smelled like roses and scented candles filled my nose, and I gravitated towards the hallway in which our bunks were. I stood before Gerard's bunk, hand hovering near Gerard's curtain. After a few moments, my breathing quickened, my heart raced, I wondered what lay behind the curtain.

I took one last deep breath, then slid open the curtain. And oh boy, was I in for a surprise.

There lie Gerard, completely naked, rose petals lay on the sheets and pillows, and candles were lit on the shelves nearby. I gasped, and I swore my face was as red as the stripes of a candy cane. He chuckled, then motioned for me to come onto the bed with him.

I hesitated, but then shrugged off my jacket, letting it slide to the ground then slipped of my shoes.

I never took my eyes of Gerard, and Gerard never took his eyes off of me as I undressed. Once I was only in my boxers, I slipped in bed beside him, and lay on my side, staring into his eyes.

He cupped my face in his hands and kissed me, the kiss different from the ones onstage. This kiss was filled with love, hope, and passion. I moaned against his lips, kissing him back desperately, as if I couldn't get enough.

And I couldn't. There would never be enough of him, there would always be more of him that I did not know, didn't experience.

He pulled his lips away from mine, placing his hand on my chest, leaning in and whispering quietly into my ear, "You know I love you, right?"

I shivered, then shook my head slowly. His hand slid down my chest and onto my stomach, and as his hand went lower, the more my imagination went wild. He chuckled, then nibbled on my earlobe.

"Well, I do. I love you very much.. Ever since I first laid my eyes on you, I knew it was you. Remember? When both of our bands were playing, and you were stalking us?" My cheeks burned with embarrassment "B-but.. I wasn't.."

He pressed a finger to my lips, then slid his other hand into my boxers, and gripped my cock in his hand.

I moaned quietly, his long, skillful fingers were wrapped tightly around my length, and it felt so amazing, it was better than what I had dreamed about, thought about for years.

And trust me, what I dreamed about, well, it was amazing. R-rated. No, un-rated, it was that bad.. that twisted, that wrong, but so good.

He moved his hand up and down my length, then licked the bead of pre-cum that formed on my head.

I shuddered at the touch, and moaned, begging for more. Yet, he still teased me. He wrapped his mouth around the tip and sucked slowly, causing me to gasp and moan. He then sat up, leaving me breathless and wanting more, and reached under his pillow.

He pulled out a can of whipped cream, winked at me, then took off the cap and squirted the white sticky stuff up and down my bare torso. He then licked his lips and stared into my eyes, making me whimper in anticipation. He groaned, then made his way up my body, licking up the whipped cream as he went. He didn't miss an inch of skin as he went up my body, and he even paused to tease my nipples.

I bit my lip, trying not to moan loudly, as his tongue grazed the tender flesh of my nipple. He then made his way up my neck, knowing that my neck is extremely sensitive and my weakness, and his teeth bit and nibbled at my skin. "Oh fuck, Gerard.."

I blushed a dark red, then dug my nails into his back as he licked and sucked the tender skin of my neck. He then brought his lips up to meet mine, and kissed me slowly, slipping his tongue past my lips and letting it explore the inside of my mouth.

I moaned and thrusted my hips forward, looking for friction. Gerard's hand snaked down and pressed down on my hips, making my lower body fall back onto the bed, then sucked on my bottom lip.

He then nibbled on my lip, and slid his hand up my body, then teased my nipples with his fingers, causing the little nubs to harden yet again. Frank knew Gerard was teasing him, but he loved it and craved more.

Frank then sat up, reaching for the can of whipped cream as he pushed Gerard back onto the bed. Gerard bit his lip as he watched Frank spray the creamy substance on the tip of his member.

Frank then moved down, wrapping his mouth around the tip of Gerard's cock, and swirling his tongue around the tip, loving the taste of the whipped cream and Gerard's pre-cum, mixed together.

Gerard whined as Frank slowly sucked on his tip, and ran his hands through his hair, begging for more. Frank pulled away, smirking as he did so, noting the taste of Gerard's cock and the whipped cream still on his tongue, he savored the taste, it made his mouth water.

But, he wanted to tease Gerard, for Gerard teased him. Gerard whined again, then pushed Frank's face back down near his member.

Frank moaned and took Gerard's cock into his mouth, the tip hitting the back of his throat. Gerard moaned, his hips bucking upward, his cock going further into Frank's mouth and down his throat. Gerard moaned again, "Oh, fuck, I'm so close."

Frank grinned, then pulled away, nervously biting his lower lip.

Gerard whined, "Why did you stop, Frankie?" Frank blushed a light pink, murmuring shyly, "Well, I just.. I, um, just want you to.. uh.. fuck me."

Gerard smirked once again, pushing Frank back onto the bed, his head resting against the pillow.

Gerard laid down on his stomach, then spread Frank's legs apart, and grinned, licking his lips.

Frank moaned, and he broke out into a sweat, nervous and excited for what was to come. And boy, was it amazing. Gerard's tongue probed around Frank's puckered hole, and Frank moaned while pleasure coursed through him.

Gerard then coated his fingers in saliva, and Frank watched, his arousal worsening as Gerard slowly sucked on his fingers. Before Frank could even respond, Gerard slipped his fingers inside Frank, stretching them so it would be easier for Gerard, and would cause less pain for Frank later.

He slipped another finger inside of Frank, and Gerard felt Frank tighten around his fingers. Frank moaned, "Oh, Gerard. Please.. I want you.. mmm.."

Gerard chuckled, then got onto his knees, spreading Frank's legs open even further, then rubbing the tip of his cock in Frank's entrance.

Frank whimpered, then placed his hand over his mouth, his cheeks flushing pink. Gerard would have usually noticed Frank's cuteness, but Gerard was so aroused and it was hard not to be with a whimpering Frank underneath you, completely naked.

Gerard thrusted forward into Frank, slipping in and out of him slowly, trying to get into a steady rhythm.

Frank cried out, grabbing Gerard's shoulders and digging his nails into his pale flesh as Gerard moved in and out of him slowly.

Frank couldn't quite explain it, but it was astonishing, he felt whole, like Gerard belonged inside him, and no one else did. Yet, there was that slight pain, and that was the one thing keeping him in reality.

Gerard then slammed into Frank, multiple times, searching for his prostate. As Gerard thrusted into him again, Frank's eyes rolled back into his head, and his whole body writhed with pleasure. Gerard slammed repeatedly into Frank's prostate, working up a sweat and he knew he was close.

Frank arched his back, moaning Gerard's name as he came all over his own stomach. Gerard came simultaneously with Frank, crying out Frank's name.

Gerard collapsed on top of Frank, burying his face in the crook of Frank's neck as he came down from his orgasm.

Frank wound his arms around Gerard, kissing the top of his head softly and taking in the sweet scent of Gerard's shampoo.

Minutes later, Gerard pulled out of Frank, and Frank sighed, feeling lonely once more.

As if Gerard could read his mind, he laid down beside him, wrapped them both in his blanket and whispered against Frank's neck, "You don't have to feel alone anymore, I love you." Frank smiled, moving onto his side so he could see Gerard better.

Gerard cupped Frank's face in his hands, murmuring his name over and over again before kissing him sweetly. Frank could feel his heart beating faster by the second, and moments later, he rested his head against Gerard's chest, closing his eyes.

Before they both fell asleep, Frank whispered softly, "I love you too, Gerard."

* * *

 

Frank woke up hours later, still sleepy and disorientated.

He lifted up his head to look at Gerard, who was still fast asleep. He could barely see his features, but the candle light illuminated his face, making him look as if he were an angel.

Wait, who was he kidding? He is an angel. He's Frank's Christmas angel.

Frank placed his hand on Gerard's cheek ever so carefully and whispered, "Merry Christmas, Gerard."


End file.
